The Lost Scarlet
by sgbghn
Summary: A mysterious girl who appeared out of nowhere. And her past is going to get revealed as the story goes on. I don't know how to make descriptions, if you don't want to read, then I'm not forcing you duh. But if you do, that's much appreciated thank you :


The heavy and quiet atmosphere that surrounds the room when I step out of the elevator made me flinch slightly.

The heavy stares of people gave me once I step foot in the mildly lit room was unbearable. I simply despise attention.

I, Louelle... Hate the hunter exam already!

A strange blob approach me, (as I was torturing the Hunter exam in my imagination) and handed me a tag that had the number 303 printed on it.

The odd blob advised to keep it with me at all times before walking away.

Can someone remind me why I am in a room full of strange and bulky looking people, because the fact that I just realized that the elevator from the small Greasy-Spoon restaurant goes to the Hunter's Meeting Area?

Oh yeah, a bastard tricked me.

It's a nice sunny day and I wish to have fun in dreamland. But I guess it is not my day today.

'Elle-chan are you so kind to buy me steak? You are? Oh thank you very much! You know Zaban city right? Greasy-Spoon? Great! I'll wait for you! Have a great day Elle-chan!'

Lucca's first request for me played in my head like a broken record, since he never ask me anything until now. He always do things by himself. I respect him but he's really annoying sometimes.

He's like a 5 year old boy living in a 20 year old body.

I arrived in a small restaurant, strangely called 'Greasy-Spoon'.

Weird freaking name.

It was a long travel. I just don't know why I need to come here, and why not just order a steak combo in York Shin but he just replied.

'Taste's different'.

I entered the restaurant as the bell above the door rang.

'Grilled slowly, over low meat understand Elle?' He eyed me seriously and smiled.

'Good luck'

That was what Lucca told me before I left to Zaban city to buy his steak combo. I don't understand him, but if it is Lucca I have to trust him.

"Hey, steak combo please," I went to the man in the counter to order.

"How do you like it cooked?" The man narrowed his eyes at me as if predicting my next word.

"Over low heat please, and I want you to grill it slowly," I matched his gaze looking like a completely small kid.

He sent me in the backroom and that's when I felt it move. I realized it was an elevator and when it opened, it dawned on me that Lucca sent me to the hunter exam.

He wanted to get rid of me. Fucking Lucca.

"Hi, you're a rookie aren't ya?" my head turned hesitantly towards the direction of the voice silently praying that I was not the one he was talking to.

But sadly, that small hope immediately faded when I saw a stout man with an unusually large (sorry) nose with a sleek raven hair smiling confidently in front of me. I could see small mischief in his eyes but hid it perfectly in the eyes of normal people.

I suppose I'm not normal then.

From the first time I saw him, I already disliked him. Not that I judge people that easily- or do I.

"M-my name's T-Tonpa. I-- you're p-probably wondering why I know you're a r-rookie eh?" He stuttered while smiling awkwardly while I continue to stare at him with a stoic expression.

"Actually... Sorry, but uh... I don't really care." I'm not really good at socializing in the first place, so don't blame me if I hurt his feeling.

"W-well I'll probably tell you anyways. Might help a little b-bit," I stared at boxed-nosed, decided to listen to his blabber.

"Suit yourself."

Argh, this guy is probably my least favorite so far.

"This is my thirty-fifth attempt! I started when I was just Ten!" Oh so he is the weakest ass here. I get it.

"So you can say I am a--"

"Loser?" Oops, that just escaped from my mouth sorry.

A vein popped out of his forehead as he laugh awkwardly, still trying so hard to smile.

He looks constipated.

"Well you can say that, but... I meant to say I am a veteran!" Nye nye nye, veteran my ass.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him, due to his hard attempt to woo me.

"So..." Might as well use Mr. Boxed-nose, 'use it before it turns useless' is what Lucca always said.

When you encounter something you can use, use it until it cannot be used again.

"You know every examinees?" His face lit up to my sudden question.

"Some of them! There are some of the regulars." Yes! Just what I needed.

Get some info about your opponent.

"That right there is the wrestler, 255, Todo, he's a lot smarter than he looks," he pointed to a buff man with a ponytail eating some kind of lunch.

I don't trust him. Not one bit.

"76, Cherry, he's a martial artist. He's the best, in terms of unarmed combat."

They look like pretty strong hunters.

"The snake charmer--" oh-no, I don't like the sound of that "--103, bourbon, he's a tenacious competitor, never get on his bad side, that's for sure," oh I'll never get on his bad side, because I am never going anywhere near his side, or even near him at all, nuh-uh.

"And that's Geretta, number 384, the hunts-man. His specialty is with blow darts and clubs." He seems pretty normal, nothing to get suspicious about, except that he can sneak up from behind you where you're not looking and blow a poisonous dart on your neck and you'll never pass the exam, and you'll die.

197, 198, and 199, the Amori brothers."

We have a family now. Great, I'm envious. I'll break them apart one day.

"They do everything in teamworks, and they get better at it."

So... I'll just attack them one by one and they wont ever get better.

Nice plan.

"That's just a sample... Of a host of capable people who haven't quiet made the grade yet."

Oh, that's it? Shame, I guess he's already useless.

"Hey, what say we..." He rummage through his waist bag and got a drink from it, "Toast a drink, to commemorate our friendship?" He got another drink from his other pocket and started to open it and drank the whole can.

"Yeah, thanks old man," I got the can from his hand and started to walk away from the suspicious looking old man.

To commemorate our friendship-- heh, what a joke.

I went to the very dark corner of the room since there are less people in this area, I don't really know what to do now sleep? That could work, I'm super tired anyways.

I sighed for the eleventh time now, why can't I sleep? I was so sleepy when I came here. Sigh, now it just adds up to my bad mood.

I stood up and decided to look for something entertaining. It has been a few minutes since my attempt to sleep.

I decided to examine the can of 'orange juice' that I still have and I'm quiet surprise myself.

Hmm it says here orange juice. Shall I open it? Shall I taste it a bit? Should I trust boxed-nosed? Is it worth it?

I seriously want to trust this innocent looking can. But what if this is poison? I'm not immune to this type of things you know? However dirty my food is everyday.

i'm very much poor after all. Thank you very much.

I decided, after the tiny debate, to open the can

The moment I opened the can, I expected a little sizzle, the satisfying sizzle when you open a brand new canned drink-- but there was none as if it was already open.

Suspicious.

I decided to sniff it in case I can smell something to debunk my theory. But I smelled none as well.

I continued to sniff until maybe I can catch a faintest smell. But this is freaking odorless or something, I seriously look like an addict right now.

An hour have past, and I'm still examining this stupid can. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE!

Too late the curiosity already taken the cat as hostage.

I sighed for the fifth time and decided to just leave it alone. Better be safe than sorry.

I decided to roam around and wait for the exam to start.

I'm earning arrogant glances from people since I entered this place. Maybe because I look like some lost and innocent kid wandering around the road to hell.

This is going to be hard... And hopefully (fingers crossed) fun.


End file.
